


calm

by lapishive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapishive/pseuds/lapishive
Summary: There was a storm on it's way. They both knew that.And yet....





	calm

There was a storm on its way.    
  
They both knew it. Not only had it been all over the radio, but Ignis warned them about a dozen or so times of the lightning strikes around the area. It was too rainy outside. Too dangerous. There were too many risks that could happen, not to mention the number they could do to their clothes and the Regalia, and most importantly, if they went out there they would definitely catch a cold, no matter how hard they tried to convince him otherwise. They didn’t even need the money right now. The hunt could wait. Both of them knew that.    
  
“ _ Mmn _ ....”   
  
And yet.    
  
“ _ G-Gladio _ ....”   
  
And yet.....   
  
Noctis was shaking, his lip pinched between his teeth as another wave of pleasure rolled over him. The rain wasn’t letting up, Gladio feeling his chest rise and fall as trickles poured down from the sky, slowly getting heavier with each passing minute. His hand was pressed to his waist, steadying Noctis’s hips and keeping him from thrusting too far back against his fingers, which were pressed down to his knuckles inside of him. Veins of rainwater flowed down his back, cold and wet to the touch as Gladio stroked up his hips and spine, every place he touched making him twitch even more.    
  
He wasn’t sure whose idea it was in the first place. One second they were fighting off a few of the crawlers that had made their way out into the sun, spitting out water and shaking the sticking hair from their faces. The next, Noctis was pressing himself against one of the large, canopying trees on the side of the road, gripping into the bark and whispering his name as quietly as raindrops running down his cheeks.    
  
“H-.... _ Nn _ -“    
  
Noctis’s hips snapped back again. Gladio hissed, pressing his thumb against the bulk of his waist. He was never patient about this. It was a trait he must have picked up when he was younger, a spoiled streak that wanted  _ more _  all the time, desperate for instant pleasure without work. Gladio steadied him, leaning all the way over so that his cock pressed against his ass, and his lips were sinking into the lobe of his ear. Noctis practically mewled, a shudder going up through his body, but keeping his hips still, letting Gladio slowly grind against him, his fingers still working inside.    
  
" _ Aaaah- Ah- _ “    
  
“Shhh-“   
  
It wasn’t until he felt Noctis settle under his hands, the trembles still shuttering through him, that he let him go. Even in the rain he looked ethereal, water clinging to his shirt and making it press to the skin of his chest, bunched up around his shoulder blades with his pants hanging down around his thighs. He wasn’t looking back at him, his face tilted to the side but his eyes screwed shut, trying to keep his hips as still as he could in the coldness of the rain. Always trying to hide how good it felt. Always trying to act tough.    
  
“....I’ll give it to you....Hold on....”    
  
He kissed his neck, falling back only a little to run his hand over the length of his cock. Gladio slid his fingers out, feeling a surge of heat flush his face as he saw the sticky thread of lube that still connected the tips of his pointer digits to his entrance, sparkling in the grey atmosphere of the storm. Noctis’s knees were pressed together, letting out a small whimper when he was empty, but caught his tongue between his teeth. He looked so small like this, so desperate and warm and  _ good _ , his whole body alive with sensations when he was out in the open. Gladio never got to see him like this, and he was far too into it for his own good. He wrapped his fingers around his waist, tilting Noctis’s hips forward and up until he was standing on the tips of his toes, and slowly, slowly pressing himself inside him.’   
  
“ _ Kaaaah _ \- “   
  
There was a roll of thunder that came with that movement. It wasn’t quite loud enough to be frightening, but low and long enough to cover up the groan that Gladio let out under his breath. He was so warm underneath his hands, he was sure he would melt into the ground. The rain was beginning to pelt, making tapping noises against his leather jacket, and he could feel Noctis’s insides tightening around him, the heat making his legs feel weak. Noctis’s mouth was half open, his thighs tensed as he let him sink deeper, deeper, deeper inside of him, sighing when he stopped at the base. This used to be much more of an ordeal. The first time Gladio took him Noctis had _screamed_ , not out of pain but at the thickness of his cock and how deep he would go, squirming where he lay tucked in the bed, like a kitten wrestling with its tail. Now his eyes just rolled back upon entrance, a tremble always running through him, but letting Gladio do as he pleased. It was still a squeeze but  _ Six _ , Gladio loved it.    
  
It was starting to get darker. The clouds looked like knotted rags, rain sliding down his face as Gladio ran his tongue over his lips, and slowly began to buck himself inside him. This was a bad idea. The better part of his judgement knew that this storm wasn’t going to stop, the electricity rising like pulsing sparks in the air, but the other part could only focus on Noctis, Noctis,  _ Noctis _ . He was already moaning, the prince curled against the tree and beginning to let out tiny sounds as he started started moving inside him, watching his eyes begin to fall to half-lidded crescents and his body turn molten to the touch.    
  
“Gladio... _ Gladio _ ....”    
  
His voice was rising, slowly heightening above the storm. It was rare for Noctis to let it out, but amidst the sound of the downpour around them, he was letting it slip, his tongue peaking out from behind his lips. His head was lulled against his shoulders, his eyes fluttering a little as he started to moan things, desperate nonsense that was somewhere between pleas and gibberish, his hips craning back to wordlessly beg for more. Gladio was already started to get into a daze, panting as he let himself drown in his heat, goosebumps bursting along his skin as raindrops began to freeze in patterns on his arms.    
  
The wind was picking up in a flurry. There was a stinging sensation on his shoulder and thighs, feeling another wave of pleasure rock through him with the strange feeling, his composure let loose for a moment and letting out another groan, thrusting hard inside him. Noctis gasped, a choked sound escaping his throat as he dragged his fingers down the bark of the tree, clinging to it so hard he chipped into the wood. He was twisting his body underneath him, trying to slam himself back on his cock but not being able to find the right friction, blinded by pleasure and need and a desire that made him drool-    
  
“ _ NAH _ -“    
  
Gladio slammed his hips inside him, pressing right into his prostate, and lightning split across the sky. It was silent, the whole forest lightning up for a moment as Noctis arched his back, yelling for the first time as Gladio knocked himself deep against that one spot. Suddenly he was pressed all the way against him, Noctis caught between the bark of a tree and the feeling of his chest against his back, sounds coming from his mouth as Gladio ground his hips against him, driving himself as hard as he could.     
  
“AH-  _ gah _ -  _ fffaaah _ \- Gladio-  _ GLADIO! _ -“   
  
Thunder cracked across the sky, loud enough to take his breath away. Gladio grit his teeth, feeling the surge of Noctis’s body and the shock-waves of pleasure that came with it, tightening around the soft flesh pressed inside him. He couldn’t hear anything else anymore. The white noise of the rain against his back and neck, the thunder crashed across the sky, and the lewd noises of his hips slapping against Noctis’s soaked skin was worming it’s way into his brain, blinding him of everything but the cold seeping in through his jacket like ice, and the white hot ecstasy that was coming from his cock.    
  
“ _ Nnnnn- gah- i- I- AH- AAH- GLADIO _ -“    
  
Noctis was half screaming now. His voice wandering above the storm and encircled him, pushing Gladio towards his climax that was already building between his thighs. A dark part of him was beginning to rise with it him, a carnal desire that wanted to press him into the ground, pick him up and fuck him like this forever, his mind too blissed out to think of any rational reason besides that Noctis was  _ his _ . He wanted to take him like this until he choked rainwater and cried thunder and called out his name in lightning bolts-    
  
His hips snapped forward, erratically slamming inside him, and he felt the suffocating pleasure overflow. Gladio let out his own scream this time, seeing stars dance in his vision and his toes curl in his shoes, forcing Noctis as far back as he could before letting out his hot, desperate release inside him, feeling it fill him as deep as he could go. Noctis let out a strangled cry, Gladio feeling him twitch and wail and kick his legs as he reached his own apex, Noctis tightening around his softening cock as ribbons of white streamed from his cock in spurts, coming for what seemed like seconds, minutes, before his hips finally shivered, and his body relaxed, falling back against the tree.   
  
“..... _ Six _ ,” Noctis whispered.    
  
His teeth were chattering in his mouth. Gladio’s chest was rising and falling behind him, slowly coming back to his senses. He was still inside Noctis, his face buried in his neck and hearing the prince’s rapid, hummingbird pulse against his lips, clinging to him as gently as he could. He stayed like that for a few moments, letting both of them catch their breath, before he slid out of him, letting the strands of his seed trail behind him, still sticking to Noctis’s form.    
  
“....The hell...was that...” Gladio said. He couldn’t hide the tremble in his voice.   
  
“That was...” Noctis continued, still shaking from being emptied again. “T-That was-“    
  
“Crazy?”    
  
“Y.... _ Yah _ “   
  
“Maybe....it’s a weather thing.”    
  
“....Mmnnn....”    
  
Noctis was trembling, turning around to look at him with a hazy sort of look in his eyes. Gladio took him by his waist, peeling him from where he was pressed against the tree and turning him around, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing his lips to his. Noctis barely flinched, staring at him with soft eyes as he kissed him, long and slow.    
  
They stayed like that for a while, Gladio’s hand coiling down to hold his, and letting their pulses drop, rubbing their hands along the goosebumps on each other’s arms until they were smooth again, finally breaking to press their foreheads together.    
  
“Rain’s stopped.”   
  
“Mknow”    
  
“Musta been....somethin that just blew in.”    
  
“Mhm...Maybe...Or maybe it- _Ah- Achoo_!"   
  
"...Oh great."


End file.
